


Tales of the Mystery Dungeons

by Galdr



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky, Tales of Vesperia
Genre: AU/reincarnation, Flynnchu, Friendship, Gen, Yuriolu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galdr/pseuds/Galdr
Summary: First he's turned into something he's never seen before, and now...he's lost. And who is this yellow creature that sounds so much like Flynn? Why can't he remember anything except his name? He could have sworn was human...
Originally posted on Fanfiction.Net: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9105170/1/Tales-of-the-Mystery-DungeonsJust made some slight edits, though.





	Tales of the Mystery Dungeons

Waves.

He heard the sound of waves clapping nearby, audibly of course. So, that means he was near an ocean or maybe a stream of sorts. He inhaled the scent of the area around him through his nostrils. It smelled like salt, sand, and that seagulls roamed around. So, that really meant he was at a beach. He barely moved his hands to feel around him. The softness of the sand slipped through his hands easily, but he knew it was below him. When he slowly cracked open his eyes, he could barely see the vast, blue sky above him. Why was everything so freaking blurry? And as suddenly as he thought that, something was dumped over him! Gah, man it was cold, too!

He was certain _that_ was water.

"Aagh, what the?!" He shouted, sitting up abruptly. Well, at least he could see _clearly_ now. A rocky cliff-side was just ahead of him, though weaving in between it at a fair distance was a path that led to whoever knew where.

"Oh good, you're awake."

He almost flinched when he heard that voice and turned around to find its source. When he did, he saw a yellow creature standing there with a small pail in its hands - or were those paws? It was bipedal, obviously, and had red colored cheeks on purpose, large eyes with a blue tint in them (huh, those looked familiar), large, rabbit-like ears and a tail shaped like a...thunderbolt. Weird. Creatures like them didn't exist in... Wait, what? Now that was strange. They didn't exist...where did they exist? This wasn't where he thought he remembered it to be. Did he somehow forget? Forget...forget _what_? What was he forgetting? Why couldn't he remember what he was forgetting? He clutched his head, trying to recall any form of memory.

But it was blank. As blank as an empty sheet of paper with no words on it. A wall with no painting hung upon it.

This was all too weird. There was something he did remember, and he was grateful his brain hadn't given him the drop kick of his life and forgotten _everything_. But still, why couldn't he remember anything else? What was missing? What was supposed to be there?

"Hey are you okay?" the yellow creature thing asked again, looking concerned.

"H-huh, ye-yeah I'm fine," he finally replied, suddenly shaken by his own voice. Why'd it sound so different but so familiar at the same time? The yellow thing smiled warmly - dang, where had he seen that smile? - and put the pail down.

"That's good. I found you unconscious on the beach here. I thought something terrible had happened." Why was this thing's voice so _familiar_ to him?

"Oh..." was all he could say. He stared up at the yellow animal thing and blinked. It looked smaller than he was. He sort of towered it, but that was to be expected. He was quite tall for a man his age anyway. Wait, how old was he again? Crap dangit! "So, where is this?" He managed to ask.

"You're at the beach, just southwest of Treasure Town." the only other occupant replied. "Not sure how you got here. Maybe you were...caught up in that storm last night..."

Storm? There was a storm? And where is this Treasure Town? Surely he's never heard of such a place. No, he was certain he hadn't. Man, why was it so hard to think clearly? And this, yellow thing? What in the world was it? He'd never seen it before either. What kind of creature was it? Some lightning rod that could absorb lightning through storms? But, its voice was so...he knew he heard it somewhere before. But, where from? He blinked in confusion when his eyes met the other's, who just blinked back and stared at him as if he had grown three heads. "Sorry, I don't know anything. I can't remember," was his reply to the yellow animal.

"Oh... I-I'm sorry to hear..." it lowered its ears and frowned. He immediately felt bad which also strung another cord of confusion with him. He only got this way around a certain someone he used to know. Someone. Come on, think harder. The name was just at the tip of his tongue. Ren? Glen? Pen? Ken? F-

"B-by the way, my name's Flynn," FLYNN! "what's yours?"

His eyes gaped wide open when the name was spoken. Flynn. _Flynn_. That name! Yes, he remembered that! It was a name that belonged to a friend of his from someplace. But, it was something else and that's what mattered. Now, if he could put a face to that name, he'd be even happier with himself. Wasn't there a name after Flynn, too? He was certain there was. The other looked at Flynn with a grin for once on his face.

"Yuri," he answered, causing the one called Flynn to react in a similar manner as he had a moment ago. The creature's eyes widened and it - well, he now - nearly froze on the spot. His blue-tinted eyes stared at Yuri for what appeared to be fifteen minutes, when in fact it was only a few seconds. "Y-Yuri?" Flynn tried, gasping the name as if it were sacred. "Th-that name...It's really familiar to me." Now that was something he wasn't expecting.

"It...is?"

"Yeah. I don't know why, but it is." Flynn replied delicately, frowning even more. "But I can't remember why or anything like that. It was...it's really important though."

"...Strange. As it is, your name is familiar to me, too." No point on lying about that. Really, he was as clueless as Flynn was now. Why did their names have such an impact on one another? Flynn's eyes found Yuri's again and he tried to fidget a smile. "M-my name does?"

"Yeah."

Flynn smiled again, causing Yuri to cringe. Man, where HAD he seen that smile from? The more times Flynn would smile like that, he was sure he'd remember something more, but all it did was cause a funny feeling to bubble up in the pit of his stomach. He knew this guy...creature thing, he was sure. But, again, he couldn't put the face to it. Why was he having such difficulty remembering? Naturally, it would have came instantly, but the ways of the world weren't so generous. Shaking his head out of those thoughts for now, Yuri wrinkled a brow - or tried. "...So Flynn, what exactly are you? I've never seen a creature like you before."

"Hm? Oh, I'm a Pikachu," He answered dutifully, "I think..." and adding the last part quietly.

"A Pee-ka-choo?" Yuri repeated, completely clueless now.

"Yes. And, what are you, Yuri? I've never seen your kind around either." Flynn's gaze met his again.

"Well, if you haven't really noticed, but I'm human. Obviously." Yuri replied, sounding so sure of himself. He glanced at Flynn, who was looking at him as if he had grown three heads, yet again. Irritated a bit, Yuri frowned. "What? Why are you looking at me like you've seen a ghost?"

"You're...a human?" Flynn repeated incredulously and Yuri was wondering if this Pikachu whatever was just being silly.

"Of course I am. Why would I lie?" Yuri narrowed his eyes at him.

Flynn shook his head. "Well, that's really strange, because from the books I've read recently, humans don't exactly look like you do." Well, what a way to hurt someone's feelings. "They don't look like...Riolu from what I've seen." Wait, what? Riolu? What the heck were those?

"Huh? Riolu?"

"Yeah..." Flynn said, now becoming doubtful of the serious situation. "...You mean to say you don't know what you are? That's kind of suspicious." Yuri, eyes wide, looked around until he spotted the ocean waters. There's no way he couldn't, well, not look human! He was one, he was absolutely sure! He quickened his pace towards the reflective waters and nearly wanted to scream - something so uncharacteristically of him. What...what sorcery is this? He inched back over to the water and looked again. Nothing changed.

His entire body was the size of a dwarf! Well, he found it to be that way because he was obviously taller than this, if his memory served him correctly. He was blue all over, that had to be fur, a little hint of purple hue, with some yellow choker thing around his neck. Well, it wasn't around it, more like the yellow thing WAS his neck. He flailed his arms around a bit, noticing how lighter they had become, and these blade-like things on the back palm of his wrists? He looked down to notice his legs were similarly shaped like a canine's but he was standing upright, like Flynn was. His ears were floppy like a dog's, and he had a snout much like they did, small little horns over his head he was sure he didn't know what they were. But, one thing was certain, his eyes were a grey-tone. That was something that remained from his human...self. He remembered having grey eyes. Something from behind him moved subconsciously. Yuri dared to look and when he did, well, he wasn't so surprised, but it still caused him to shudder. It was a long, but thin, tail. Just enough to see it wag.

Man, what in the WORLD happened to him?

"What the-? Where? Why am I-?" Yuri began rambling. "No, the question is... **What** am I?"

Flynn looked at him curiously. "You're...a Riolu. Don't tell me you're trying to play some trick on me..."

Yuri snapped back around and frowned. "You think I'm jerking around on this? I have no idea what happened." Flynn stuttered back a bit from under the harsh scrutiny of the (now discovered) Riolu's eyes. Wow, what a gaze. He was sure to remember that one.

"S-sorry, Yuri." The Pikachu calmly stammered. "Just, well, the town's been on edge since I've been here. More and more bad Pokemon have been popping up lately. Some even use dastardly tricks just to con people and steal things. So... your...uh, amnesia, I guess, I thought it was just some cover up trick just to steal from me." He replied honestly, and Yuri stopped flashing his dangerous glance at him."But, you look really serious about this."

"Of course I'm serious," The Riolu huffed a bit, crossing his arms. Man, this feeling was going to get creepier every time. He knew he was missing a lot of things now, but what. What he didn't realize was there was a golden tint flashing in the peripheral of his eye. Yuri looked down and noticed on his left wrist-paw-whatever, there was a golden bracelet sort of thing and a red jewel of sorts was in betwixt it. To him, it looked like fine jewelry, but well, it was oddly familiar, too. Didn't he know what this was? And how'd it get there? Maybe it was there already and he had failed to notice it? Oh well...

"W-well...uh, how about you come with me to Treasure Town?" Flynn suggested. "Maybe we can get you some help there. Maybe someone will have known you from somewhere."

Yuri simply sighed. This all wasn't boding well, and he was starting to get an annoying headache from it all. He would have been fine on his own, thank you very much, but seeing as he didn't have any leads whatsoever and the fact his memory was clogged up with a dense fog, there was nothing he could do. For now, he would have to rely on Flynn, as he was the one who actually tried to make sense of this...weirdness that was going on. "I suppose I should go. I have nowhere else to go." Yuri stated the obvious, not looking one bit pleased. Flynn attempted a light smile of glee and hope, hiding the latter as much as possible, and nodded.

"Okay then, Yuri. Follow me."


End file.
